


Songs About Christmas

by letmewriteinpurple (orphan_account)



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/letmewriteinpurple
Summary: Miranda comes home to Andrea singing Christmas songs to the very sick twins. Fluff ensures.Just a little thing I wrote for 20 minutes because I'm sappy as fuck.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Songs About Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters nor do I make money from this. We have to thank Lauren Weisberger for the characters and 20th Century Fox for the lovely portrayers.
> 
> This is also not betaed, all mistakes are mine.

_"Silent night, holy night._

_All is calm, all is bright._

_Round yon Virgin, Mother, and Child._

_Holy infant so tender and mild._

_Sleep in heavenly peace..._

_Sleep in heavenly peace"_

An angelic voice that surely didn't come from any of her twin daughters' surely rough voice caused by the cold and cough they both got because of the cold weather. Yes, Miranda means both Caroline and Cassidy. Miranda would have gone home if it isn't almost time for _Runway_ 's deadline. Which meant she left her... girlfriend? partner? _lover_ , yes, that's more applicable and nicer to hear for her, Andrea Sachs to care for the girls seeing their usual babysitter, Cara is unavailable. Andrea said it was fine, knowing how important _Runway_ is to Miranda, not that it is more important than their girls per se, but you know what they mean; Andrea was once Miranda Priestly's assistant therefore she knows how things work at the magazine.

Just as she expected, Miranda saw 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, everyone! This is my first The Devil Wears Prada fanfic and I hope you liked it. I do love hearing your thoughts.


End file.
